The laundering of colored garments is well recognized by the consumer, as well as the detergent manufacturer, as being a delicate operation, in that it may involve issues such as dye bleeding from fabrics, and dye transfer between fabrics, during the laundry process; these phenomenon may lead to the undesirable result of color alteration of the laundered garments.
One aspect of this concern can be addressed by using dye transfer inhibiting polymers in laundry detergent compositions. These polymers have the ability to complex or absorb the fugitive dyes washed out of dyed fabrics before the dyes have the opportunity to become attached to other articles in the wash.
Such polymers which have been disclosed for use within detergent compositions to inhibit dye transfer are water-soluble species, and include vinylpyrrolidone polymers, polyamine N-oxide polymers and copolymers of vinylpyrrolidone and N-vinylimidazole.
It has now been surprisingly found that if a water-insoluble system containing said polymer is used, excellent color fidelity benefits, i.e. not only excellent dye transfer inhibition, but also anti-fading benefits are provided.
It has further been found that a synergistic dye transfer inhibition action is obtainable if said water-insoluble systems are used in combination with the known water-soluble species above.